Yu-Gi-Oh! Prodigy Chapter 5- Me first! Miyoshi the Psychic duelist!
Hoodup presents YuGiOh! Prodigy Episode 5- Me first! Miyoshi the Psychic duelist! It’s night time and in Damon’s house Hibiki lays on Delton’s bed looking up at the ceiling. Delton himself is actually outside on a small roof that sits just outside his window. He usually goes out there to think of strategies for duel monsters but right now there seems to be another reason he is on the roof. Hoods: (Bored half to death he decides to go and check on Delton. When he looks out the window he sees his friend sitting with a sad face looking up at the stars). Hey Delton. Delton: (He slowly breaks his gaze and glances at Hibiki. He talks in a slow manner, which Hibiki knows is not like him). Yeah Hibiki? Hoods: What’s on your mind? Delton: (He looks back up at the sky). Nothing… Hoods: (He climbs onto the roof, which just barely has enough room for the two of them). Don’t even pull that card with me. I know when you’re not feeling good. We lived together for 8 years. Delton: Look don’t worry about it okay! Hoods: (He looks at Delton and smiles). You might as well tell me….you know that I’m not going anywhere until you confess. Now spill it. What’s bothering you? Delton: No offense Hibiki but I doubt that you could grasp it. Hoods: Dude I was dueling a freakishly devilish dude in the sky with monsters pulling me up. I don’t think whatever it is your going to say could even come remotely close to freaking me out. Delton: You dueled what? Hoods: (He sighs). you’re going to think I’m crazy, but I was in something called a gliding duel with my soul on the line. Delton: A gliding duel? Hoods: Yeah, minutes before we met up today I dueled a man named James. He wanted to defeat me to fulfill a prophecy. Delton: Hold on did you say that you were dueling with your soul on the line?! Hoods: well…yeah. Why? Delton: (He looks over at hoods). Maybe you will understand. Hoods: Understand what? Delton: You know after you left for America years ago I didn’t have many people to hang with and by not many I mean none. Everyone stayed away from me because of my reputation and how much I got into fights. Nobody wanted me on their team. I felt worthless. Hoods: (His eyes close a bit as he feels bad for Delton). Delton: For a long time all I could think about was all the fun you and I had when you lived around here. Around that point all I really wished was that you would come back or that I could make at least 1 friend. Ironically enough the next week I met a kid in my school named Hibacho. He was the only person who treated me with some respect in the school and we quickly became friends. Hoods: (He smiles). Delton: Much like me and you, me and Hibacho shared a lot of the same qualities. We dueled, played games, sports, raced and just plainly had a lot of fun. To me it was like having you, my closest friend here again. Everything was good. It was awesome! Hoods: What happened then? Delton: about a year ago me and Hibacho got into a duel with a man wearing a black hoodie. Hoods: {A black Hoodie?!} Delton: This man said that he was looking for Hibachi. I’m guessing Hibacho misheard and thought that he was the person the man was looking for so he said “That’s me”. Things just went aria from then on end. Hoods: The man challenged Hibacho to a duel didn’t he? Delton: He said that he would face Hibacho in a Yami No Game. Hoods: Yeah that was the name of the duel that James said that we were in. Delton: He said that it was a duel for Hibacho’s soul. I didn’t know if I could help or not, but I figured that I wasn’t going to find out the answer to that by standing around so I entered the duel. We dueled him together but not even together could we beat him. Now that I think about it his name was James. He told me after winning. After he beat the two of us he placed his hand out and I saw something green fly from Hibacho’s body and he fell down. The man then starting talking to someone on something that looked like a watch. The thing he said next confused me. To quote him, he was like: “What?! This isn’t the prodigy? But I did just as you asked me and captured the soul of Hibachi.” There was some words coming from the watch then he looks at me and said. “I got the wrong person, too bad for the kid. I have to find the prodigy.” Hoods: So…(He looks shocked). Delton: A couple of hours later at the hospital Hibacho was pronounced dead. I felt as though I failed him not only as a dueling partner but as a friend. But even with the final verdict of the doctor I couldn’t shake the feeling that he is out there somewhere. I think that his soul was taken. Hoods: So, that’s what was wrong with you. (He places his hand on Delton’s shoulder). I’m sorry to hear that. Delton: I’m just happy that you didn’t start flipping out. Hoods: (Shadow covers his eyes).I’m sorry Delton, I’m sure that you must really want me to leave. Delton: Why would I want that? Hoods: James, the guy who took your friends soul was looking for…..me. Delton: What are you talking about Hibiki? Hoods: He was looking for the descendant of a ancient hero named Hibachi. I found out thanks to him that I am the descendant of Hibachi. I am the Prodigy. Delton: So you mean that Habacho lost his soul because of a misunderstanding and they were just looking for you? Hoods: (He sighs) Yes Unfortunately. (He closed his eyes expecting Delton to give him an ear full. But there was just silence). Delton: It’s not your fault Hibiki. You didn’t ask to be born into the same family as that ancient dude. I’m glad you survived your duel with James. But let me tell you if I see him I’m going to kick his butt twice as hard as you did! Hoods: Your kind of late. I already beat him. Today the Yami no Game was for the losers soul. He lost, so had his soul taken. Delton: ….wicked…. it makes me think though. Okay so James attacked you because you are the prodigy. Where was Lantana when all of this was going down. Actually why isn’t she here with you right now? Hoods: (He looks down). Lantana and Riana…..they are both gone. Delton: What do you mean gone? Hoods: (They were kidnapped). Delton: What, by who? Hoods: By James and his group. Delton: Then why are we sitting around here?! Have you told my dad? Hoods: Yeah but the truth is that I’m not supposed to be telling anyone. I am entering the World Dueling Tournament. The fate of the world could be on the line at that tournament. Delton: The world? Hibiki fills Delton in on the situation. Hoods: Yeah and that’s about the sum of it. Delton: I really wish that there was something I could do. Hoods: I will definitely get Lantana back. Delton: (He stands up). Hoods: Huh? Delton: You don’t think that I’m just going to let you go down that road alone do you?! Hoods: But Delton…. Delton: But nothing! I will not let my best friend do this without help. Let’s rock it! Hoods: (He looks at Delton and sees the concern in his eyes). Alright man. (He smiles). We’ll get things started. Delton: Just like old times! Hoods: But still, no one must know about this. Delton: My lips are sealed. I think that there is a chance that if I go with you I will find Hibacho. Hoods: Maybe. Now let’s duel! Delton: Yeah! (The boys go back into the room and start dueling). Victor and Victoria are not all that far away from America as of now. As for Jessoi she is still searching for Hoods. Ironically enough Jessoi and the biker Lana are headed towards the Airport. The same airport that the twins are scheduled to touch down in. Jessoi: (The 2 approach the airport and Jessoi recognizes the location). This is definitely inujeka. Thanks for the ride. Alana: (She smiles). Don’t mention it. (She puts her Helmet back on). Now I’ve got to go. Bye. Jessoi: Oh wait! Alana: Yeah? Jessoi: Well I was wondering….are you a duelist by any chance? Alana: You mean in the game of duel monsters? Jessoi: Yeah. Alana: Yeah I am why? Jessoi: There is a world dueling tournament taking place not too long form now. Maybe you’d like to stop by. Alana: I’m not sure. Jessoi: (She pulls out her cell phone). What’s your number? Maybe if we keep in touch you can call me and I’ll tell you the exact location and time if it ever catches your interest. Lana: Sure. (She tells Jessoi her phone number). Now I’ve got to go. Bye. (She zooms off). Jessoi: It looks like I have made a new friend. (She smiles deceivingly knowing that with a friend who works for the government that she could keep her organization far away from exposure). The next day Hibiki wakes up on a floor mattress that Delton has in his room for when company visits. Hoods: (He sits up looking sad. It is usually his sister who wakes him up. And it usually looks nice and warm outside but around there it was very blue looking). Delton: (He is out cold). Hoods: (He sneaks out of Delton’s room and takes a shower. After getting dressed he tries to sneak out the front door, hopping not to wake up anyone in the house. But the second he touched the door he looks to the right and sees Delton, packed and ready). Delton: I told you……I am going to help you whether you like it or not. Hoods: (Instead of arguing he opts to get moving but when he touches the door knob). Damon: Hibiki! Hoods: (He turns around slowly). Y-yeah? Damon: Leaving without saying goodbye? Hoods: I-Well- I was just- Damon: Stop talking and take this. (He hands Hoods a duel monsters card). Hoods: What’s this? (He flips the card over and sees that there is no picture on it. The entire card was blank). Damon: As for right now don’t think on it too much. I know what you’re about to do. Hoods: What ?!You do?! But how? Damon: Because if my sister was in danger I wouldn’t have enough patience to wait for anyone else either. Hoods: (He looks at the card given to him). Damon: Hibiki, that card is going to get you out of danger, trust me. Hoods: I gotta go. Tell Glamia I’m sorry that I couldn’t stay. Damon: For sure. (He looks at Delton). Son be careful out there. Delton: Yes sir. (The two bow and runs outside). So where to first?! Hoods: Well- (Before he could say anything he was tackled by a boy who is about the same age as Delton). Delton: -_- Not him. Hoods: What the? (He looks up and sees a boy wearing a striped blue and white shirt standing over him). Miyoshi: So you finally decided to come back huh? Hoods: Miyoshi?! (Miyoshi is a close friend of Delton’s who knew Hibiki around as long as Delton. He didn’t hang out with the two though, feeling that he was superior to them. He is rich and has girls way older than him following and driving him around in cars and paying attention to his every move. After tons of fights with Delton he eventually let go of that thought. He got into duel monsters and used to duel Hibiki but Hibiki would always win. He started envying Hibiki for that and waited for him to return. Training his way to a new level). Miyoshi: The day that you left didn’t I tell you not to come back unless you were coming back to duel me? Hoods: (He closes his eyes and smiles). I’m sure that I would have run into you at some point. (Nervous chuckle). Miyoshi: Well our time to duel is right now. Hoods: (He stands up). You want to duel now? Miyoshi: Yeah. Hoods: Well I guess I do owe you so….bring it on. Girls: (Miyoshi’s cheer group sitting on the front steps of Delton’s house). You can do it Miyoshi!! Hoods: Sounds like your pretty popular with the ladies. Miyoshi: Well…Yeah. (He smiles confidently). Hoods: (He stands there placing on his duel disk). Miyoshi: I should let you know. I am going to win this match. Hoods: that’s not going to be easy Miyoshi. I mean not to toot my own horn but I am the new # 1 duelist in the city. Miyoshi: That means you beat Delton huh? Delton: That wasn’t easy for him ya know! Miyoshi: Riiiiggghht….what ever you say Delton. (He looks at Hoods. You beat Delton. What a big accomplishment. (Sarcastic tone). I beat him 4 times already. Delton: (His eyes bulge). Hey butt face! I beat you four times too ya know! Miyoshi: (He flicks his hair with his fingers). You can’t beat me, and you know it. Delton: What?! Hoods: Calm down Delton. (He looks at Miyoshi). Darn Miyoshi, I can see that you haven’t changed much over the last couple years. I was really hopping you would have. Miyoshi: Change for who? Ha! Never. Girls: Miyoshi’s so cool. Delton: >_< {Stupid Miyoshi, stupid girls, stupid dueling title.} Hoods: Well I hope you’re ready Miyoshi! (He activates his duel disk). But if we are going to duel, you have to promise me something. Miyoshi: What? Hoods: If I win, you have to let go of the grudge you have against me. Miyoshi: If I win then I am the new best duelist in America. Hoods: Yeah you got it. But I wont lose! Miyoshi: Lets find out. After all I already know your future in this duel! Hoods: Well it’s time to play the game! Hoods Vs Miyoshi- Duel! lp Delton looks down the street and sees a cab pull up. The cab comes to a stop right in front of Delton’s house where the two boys were about to duel. Out of the cab comes Victor and Victoria, A small purple cat is watching everything from a nearby roof. Victor : Hibiki-san! Hoods: (He is super surprised). What are you guys doing here?! Victor: We couldn’t let you do this alone. Hoods: (He realizes that he was told not to tell anyone about the tournament yet everyone close to him knows about it now). Victoria: I see that you are about to duel. Hoods: Yeah, I am about to duel Miyoshi he is a old friend of mine. Oh yeah! Delton and Miyoshi meet Victor and Victoria my closest friends from Japan. Victor and Victoria this is Delton my closest friend from America. Victoria: Hello it is a pleasure to meet you. Miyoshi. (He is eyeing her). Trust me, the pleasure is all mine. (He gently lifts her fingers to his face and kisses the back of her hand). Victoria: (She blushes a little but looks confused.). Victor: (He steps in front of his sister diverting Miyoshi’s attention because he was uncomfortable with was Miyoshi was doing). I’m Victor. Miyoshi: (He looks at Victor annoyed). Hello. Delton: Yo isn’t anyone going to speak to me?! Twins: Hello it’s nice to meet you. Delton: Hey, I’m Delton the champion- Hoods: (He coughs in his hand while talking under his breath). Former champion. Delton: Former champion duelist of this town of Inujeka and all of America for that matter. Victor: Let me guess, hibiki beat you for your title? Delton: (His head drops and a sweat bead appears on it). Yes…. Victoria: Sounds about right. Delton: Hey what’s that supposed to mean?! Victoria: I just meant that Hoods is a good duelist. Delton: (His head drops again). I want my title back. Miyoshi: No worries. Hibiki here is about to lose that title. Hoods: lets find out shall we?! Hoods: Now if you guys will excuse me, I have a duel to do. Miyoshi: lp I will start things off with One Telekinetic. (A skinny man with green Shades and Orange hair wearing a white jumps suite appears). 100 Delton: He played that monster in attack mode? Victor: He must have a plan. Miyoshi: Next I place 1 card face down and end my turn! Hoods: lp {Why would he play such a weak monster in attack mode? Doesn’t he know that any of my monsters could take One Telekinetic out? Unless… he wants me to attack!} I draw! 100 attack points huh? I’ll give you something to look at. I summon Magi-Kuriboh! (Magi-Kuriboh comes out covered by her cape. She struggles a bit and gets free). 400 Victor: It looks like Hibiki-san matched him weak monster for weak monster. Victoria: That monster is sooo cute. Girls: Cute!!! Hoods: I now attack with Magi-Kuriboh! (Kuriboh runs over to One Telekinetic). Miyoshi: (Should I use my face down? Hm…No, best not waste it on the small fry). Hoods: (Magi-Kuriboh points her claw at One Telekinetic and turns him into a rabbit). Victor: She turned him into a rabbit? Victoria: Even her attack is cute! Miyoshi: lp (He smirks his hair blows in the wind). Girls: (They sign in loving unison). Miyoshi is so cool. Delton: With the way that went down it was almost as if Miyoshi is the one who made the move. Those girls are crazy. -_- Victoria: Well they are just trying to hide the fact that- Victor: Hibiki just called Miyoshi’s bluff. Victoria: Actually little brother, I was going to say that they are hiding the fact that they are brainless, but how did Hoods call Miyoshi’s bluff? Delton: By summoning Magi-Kuriboh he tested the danger level of Miyoshi’s face down. Victor: He attacked with a weak monster which if Miyoshi had activated his face down would have meant 1 less trap card for Hibiki to deal with. Delton: Because Miyoshi didn’t activate his face down it means that it either isn’t a card that could activate in that situation or is dangerous and Miyoshi plans on using it against a stronger monster. Victoria: ahh I see. And he did some life point damage for free. Victor: (He smiles). There’s that too. Delton: {These guys don’t seem as stuck up as I thought that Hibiki’s Japanese friends would be. They’re actually nice.} Miyoshi: Before giving so much praise for his one move you guys might want to listen to this. I activate One Telekinetic’s special Ability! When he is destroyed by battle I can special summon 1 Telekinetic monster from my deck with 1000 or less attack in attack mode! So I summon Telekinetic Pimp in attack mode! (A man with short hair wearing a suit stands up with two girls beside him). 700 Hoods: I place 1 card face down and call it a turn. (He smiles). Miyoshi: Not bad but it’s now my turn. I draw. I start by activating Telekinetic Pimps effect. (The pimp points to Hibiki and the girls walk over and stand in front of him). Hoods: (His eyes open wider). What are they doing over here?! Victoria: I find it horrible the way that men treat women! Victor: They are just cards sis. Victoria: So what, I still don’t like it. Miyoshi: lp By paying 500 life points I can special summon 2 telegirl tokens on your field. 50 Hoods: Telegirl huh? Well I will find a use for them somehow. Miyoshi: Yeah? Well somehow I don’t think they will be around for that long. I summon Telekinetic Playa in attack mode! (Sparks rise as a man wearing expensive clothes appears. Next I use the effect of Telekinetic Playa. By sending the top card of my deck to the grave, I can special summon 1 Telekinetic monster from my hand! (He discards a spell form the top of his deck). I summon Telekinetic Hammerer! (A man holding a hammer with steel veins running over his head appears in a flash of sparks). 1900 Delton: You think he is muscular enough? Victor: Wow, somebody get that guy another steroid. Miyoshi: Poke fun if you wish, but this guy has trained his mind ten times more than his body; But instead of telling you, I’ll show you. I attack a Telegirl token with Telekinetic Pimp! Pimp Slap! (The pimp walks up to the girl and gives her a swift back hand destroying her). Hoods: Luckily these tokens are in defense mode. Miyoshi: When a Telegirl token is destroyed you have to go into your deck and send 1 trap card to the graveyard. (He smirks). Get searching. Hoods: (He pulls his deck out of the duel disk and goes through it. He sends the card Magician’s Reversal Spell # 1 to the graveyard). Miyoshi: Perfect. Next I attack with Telekinetic Hammerer! (The man Swings his hammer which starts to float over to the girl via his psychic ability). Hoods: (The token is destroyed and he is forced to send another trap to the graveyard. He sends Inescapable Path). Miyoshi: Next I activate Mystical Space Typhoon! (A magic card with a picture twisting vertex appears). This destroys 1 spell or trap card you control. So say bye-bye to your face down card! (The cyclone goes towards his card). Hoods: (He is smiling). Victor: He’s got something up his sleeve. Delton: Yeah, you bet he does! Hoods: They’re right ya know. I activate the card that you are aiming for! (The card lifts up). It’s the trap card Magi Trail of Justice! Now with this I can decrease the ATK of 1 monster I control by 800 if that monsters attack becomes zero I can special summon 1 monster of the same type from my hand in defense mode. The monster I choose…(He points to Kuriboh). Magi-Kuriboh! Obviously Magi-Kuriboh has only 400 attack points! This means that her attack becomes zero! (Magi-Kuriboh gets covered by a white light as she becomes weaker). That lets me summon 1 spellcaster monster! I special summon Hawk Magician! (A Bird wearing a blue cape Appears). 1300 Miyoshi: Not bad. I activate the spell card Telekinetic Cost! Now you lose 500 life points for every monster destroyed this turn! I count two monsters, so you lose 1000 life points. Hoods: (He flinches as purples flashes rain from the sky). lp Miyoshi: I end my turn. Hoods: Glad to hear it. I draw! Delton: Show this guy the power of the DRAW….and the heart of the cards! Hoods: Gladly! I summon the tuner monster Magican’s Synchron! (A kid wearing a green cape with a stick for a wand appears). 1200 Miyoshi: Now’s the time! Go face down! I activate the trap card Telekinetic Void! Now when you summon a monster if it has less attack than the strongest Telekinetic monster on my field it is removed from play! (Magician’s Sychron Slips on what looks like purple mud and falls into a different dimension). Girls: Miyoshi, you’re the best! Miyoshi: Yeah….I know. Hoods: (His hair covers his eyes). I figured you’d do something like that. Miyoshi: What?! Hoods: (He smiles as the dimension gate opens back up and out comes Magician’s Synchron). 2400 Delton: Whoa! What happened to Magician Synchron?! He’s all buffed up! Hoods: His effect is what happened. Once per turn when he is removed from play while on the field he automatically comes back with his attack and defense doubled! Now that you’ve done what I wanted I switch Hawk Magician into attack mode! 1800 Now I attack your Telekinetic Hammerer with Magician’s Synchron! Sych flash! (The boy shoots synchro spell circles at his opponent). Miyoshi- lp Ah! Girls: Miyoshi! Hoods: Next I attack your Telekinetic Playa with my Hawk Magician! (The bird swoops down and takes Telekinetic Playa heads clean off). Miyoshi: Egh! lp Hoods: Now I head into my main phase 2! I tune my level 3 tuner monster Magician’s Synchron to my level 3 Hawk Magician! (The synchro process happens). When magic is unleashed it is thought to be fake! Restore the belief! 3+3= 6 Synchro Summon! Spell trance! Bright Magician Girl! (The motherly looking Dark Magician Girl appears).2800 Delton: He attacked, increased his power, predicted his opponents move and synchro summoned all in one turn! Victor: Awesome buddy! Victoria: {It’s almost hard to believe that a duelist as strong as him gets picked on at school. In duels he is such a different person.} (She smiles). Hoods: That’s not all I’ve got either! I activate her effect! By paying 500 life points I can add 1 spell card from my deck strait to my hand! lp Miyoshi: Not Bad. Hoods: I place 1 card face down and end my turn! (Hoods now had two cards face down). Miyoshi: My turn I draw! There we go. You’re not the only person who can Synchro summon you know! I summon Telekinetic Card Dealer! 2000 Hoods: Woah! 2000 attack points just like that?! Miyoshi: Yeah, but luckily for you I have to activate his effect. So I do! By picking up 3 cards from my deck 1 of three things shall happen. If I pick up 3 monsters you have to discard from your hand until you only have 3 cards left. If it’s 3 spells you shuffle your deck, and if it’s 3 traps you send 6 cards from the top of your deck to the graveyard. So I activate his effect! (The card dealer shuffles the deck in his hands then picks up 3 cards from it. # giant cards appear in front of Hibiki showing him what Miyoshi got. They are 3 trap cards). That means 6 cards to the grave Hibiki! Girls: Such genius! Delton: -_- I can’t stand those chicks. (He looks at Miyoshi). And why did he say that and then not even make an effort to synchro summon? Hoods: Aw man! (He sends the six cards). Victor: His strategy is milling. To mill is to try and make your opponent deck out. Official rules state if you are out of cards to draw, during your next draw phase you lose. Hoods: (He sees that Magician of Black Magic went to the graveyard). Anything else? Miyoshi: Of course! I attack your Bright Magician Girl with my Telekinetic Card Dealer! (The robotic monster flings super-sized sharp cards at Bright Magician Girl). Hoods: {My Magician has more attack points. What is he trying to accomplish?} I don’t know what you’re trying to do but I activate my face down card Shift! This switches your attack to Magi-Kuriboh! (He looks at her). Be brave Kuriboh. Victoria: He still talks to his cards. (She smiles). Delton & Victor: Hibiki will be Hibiki. Hoods: lp Good move, are you done? Miyoshi: No and with you only having 500 life points left you can’t use your magician girl’s effect. I activate the spell card, Card Destruction. Now we both discard our hands and draw the same amount of cards we discarded. Hoods: (He looks in his hand). {Magician of Black Magic…no} Miyoshi: Next I play the spell card Telekinetic Token Placer! At the cost of 500 of my life points I can sends two more Telegirl tokens to your side of the field! Then you have to send 1 monster from your deck to your graveyard. Hoods: (He groans and sends MagiKid to the graveyard). Miyoshi: lp (Two more girls appear and walk over). Your summoning space is being filled quickly. Delton: He is trying to make sure that Hibiki can’t make a move. Victor: All while getting rid of his deck! Victoria: Come on Hoods! Victor: Yeah you can do it! Miyoshi: Next my Telekinetic Pimp switches to defense, and I set 1 card face down. I end. The cat on the roof is still watching. Hoods: I guess it’s now or never! (He places his fingers on his deck). This draw will decide the duel! I draw! Alright! Victor: This duel is about to turn around. Hoods: Here’s goes my big move! In the dessert Jessoi’s boss is sitting down looking at the Stone of Stomnimite which is glowing. ???: It seems that the Prodigy must be getting stronger. The power sealed within the stone whishes to be set free. I am just the person to grant that wish. (He starts laughing maniacally). Lantana: (She has been keeping quiet but also has been trying to pick the lock to her cage which she has just done). {Yes.} (She slowly opens the cage door and makes a beeline for it. She runs through the base). I have no idea how to get out of here! ???: (He doesn’t say anything but presses a button on his watch). Lantana: (She comes to a room filled with stone tablets. These tablets have the pictures a people on them, and right away Lantana could tell that they were the souls of the captured. She covers her mouth after the thought that her brother could soon be up there). ???: (He stands in the door way. When she turns to see she sees him pointing). Lantana: Huh? (She sees that he is pointing to a door). ???: If you wish to leave then go. Lantana: She stands there. I’m not falling for that again. ???: I am not telling a lie. That is the way out of the cave. We built it as an emergency exit. Lantana: I know that you won’t let me go free! ???: I would, but I cannot say the same for my subordinates. If you want to leave the only thing that you have to do is defeat me in a game of death. Lantana: a game of death?! ???: Yes. (He steps forward making his hood fall further over his already hidden face making him look even more devious). In the days of old, the residents of this island were protected by the Alabastion heroes. (He is twisting the truth.). Lantana: Alabastion heroes? ???: Yes a group that wished to create a eternal guardian to protect everyone in the world. All they needed were a couple sacrifices. A couple to first find out who would be a part of the actual group, and a few more to give power to the creature they were trying to call. In order to decide they would play these Games of Death. By fighting each other with Ba they could making sure that there were no weaklings in the group. Unfortunately they were stopped by a group of power hungry traitors from different nations called the alabaster thieves. These thieves would attack the guardian baskits and seal the beast and the thie- I mean heroes inside a stone. Lantana: (She believes that she is coming to an understanding). The stone that your always glaring at. ???: Yes now you’re catching on. I am a….. “descendant” of the leader of the heroes. Septh Sphinx. (A picture of a slender looking wizard wearing the same clothes as him shows). Lantana: You…. ???: Your brother is unfortunately a descendant of the leader of the thieves Hibachi. History is bound and doomed to repeat it’s self as it ahs done for years. That is why I am sorry but I cannot allow your brother to live. All that I am trying to do is set things right getting the necessary sacrifices to summon the guardian Baskits again. Lantana: What… your saying…is ???: (He smiles at her realizing that she fell for it).. Lantana: A load of crap!! ???: Hm?! Lantana: Maybe if I was weak minded like your servants I would have believed you, but I actually studied on the past and was told personally by a descendant of Yugi Muto that Hibachi was the leader of the Alabastion Heroes and that my brother Hibiki is the descendant of that hero. A hero who passed his power down to Yugi, which Yugi is now passing the power down to my little brother Hibiki making him the Prodigy. ???: Impressive, but…(He raises his arms). You are still not leaving this place. (Magic circles start forming around his arms). Lantana: (She pulls out a card that she smuggled in there). I may be beat up….I may have been broken, and had my head tampered with. You may have taken everything from me and tried to kill me emotionally. I don’t even have much power left. You even separated me from my daughter! But there is something that I will always keep and cherish! ???: What’s that? (He is confident). Lantana: The bond between myself, my daughter Riana, and my brother Hibiki “Hoods” Taioyu the Prodigy!! (The card in her hand starts flashing). I will always keep HOPE! (The once black card now shows a golden dragon with long whickers. I summon… (She raises the card in the air). Golden Nature Dragon! ???: What?! (The screen freezes as the shadow of a long dragon appears over the boss’s body). What will happen in Hoods duel, what is with that cat, and will Lantana make it out of this battle alive with only 1 quarter of her full energy?! Find out in the next chapter of….Prodigy!! 'Bold text' Category:Story